Rainbow Dillemma
by fujobananashi
Summary: Bagaimana jika tiba tiba saja GOM berubah menjadi bola bola bulu yang unyu (minus aomine) binatang? sedangkan hanya kuroko tetap menjadi manusia? cerita ini mengambil tempat di jaman(?) teiko. humor garing, sedikit mxm, typo(s), author gak bisa buat summary, langsung baca aja deh :v


**_Rainbow Dillemma_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**A/N : Yo, minnaa~~~~~~ ini yo-chan... bukan gi-chan, dan ini fic pertamaku yg indonesiaaaa~~ /background bunga bunga/ maaf.. selama ini yo-chan sok sok bule~ ga cinta tanah air mungkin /ditampar/ ya jadi... minna-san.. maaf kalo bahasa indonesianya yo chan agak aneh, soalnya kebiasaan buat fic romance english~ jadi mohon maaf (lagi) kalo ini fic agak aneh~ minta maaf juga kalo ada typo(s) jarinya yochan agak agak error habis main piano~ jadi saya minta maa- oke stop. Ya, sekian reader(s)-san~ ini saya akan mulai mengetik..FIC HUMOR PERTAMA SAYAAA~~~~! Jadi kalo agak garing kriuk kriuk jangan salahin author ya, minna san~ salahin otak author yang agak ( baca : sangat) miring~ ya sekian cuap cuap(?) dari author, selamat membaca~**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings : typo(s), ooc-ness, kepala warna warni gulali(?), slight kuro harem /wink, bahasa binatang liar(?), animal!GOM(minus kuroko), tanda baca titik yang mulai menghilang**

**Rating : K+ ( kentut plus plus/diinjek)**

* * *

"Kurokocchi~~"

"DIAM KAU RYOUTA, DASAR P*PIS"

"Kise-chin berisik"

"dasar banci, diem lu, ngerusak suasana aja"

"ki-chan ga usah cari mati deh"

"...s-sesak nafas..minna..."

Bisa anda lihat, saudara-saudara, di tengah tengah gedung olahraga SMP Teiko, terdapat tumpukan(?) bola bulu warna warni yang sedang bergerombol. "Huaaaa~ hidoi-ssu, aku juga mau ikut~" kata pipis. Mengapa tim legendaris yang disebut sebut sebagai tim warna warni permen- maaf, maksudnya tim generation of miracles, alias kiseki no seidai, bergerombol mendekap sang phantom sixth man mereka bersama, Kuroko Tetsuya? Mari kita lihat(?) flashbacknya.

-Flashback-

Di taman dekat Teiko junior high, terdengar suara gonggongan sekelompok anjing yang sedang bermain(?) bersama(?) yang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda(?) bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Memang, ini kelihatan sangat sangat normal, tetapi sesungguhnya... hewan hewan ini berbicara bahasa manusia dan hanya bisa didengar oleh sang pemilik(?), Kuroko Tetsuya saja.

"WOY, Tetsu!" sahut si panther hitam berhidung belang(/author dilempar) yang bernama A(h)omine Daiki, alias Aho dakian. "ada apa, Aomine-kun?" sahut si Kuroko yang sedang menyeruput pacarnya, vanilla milkshake. "kenapa kau terus bermesraan bersama dengan pacarmu(?) itu, hah?!" si panther, aomine protes. "aku setuju dengan A(h)omine, Kuroko, bukankah kita masih berunding tentang 'bagaimana caranya supaya kita(minus kuroko) berubah menjadi manusia kembali' ?" ucap sang pemilik bulu berwarna hijau lumut, si kelinci, Midorima Shintaro yang sedang menggenggam(?) boneka(?) wortel yang disebut sebut sebagai lucky item scorpio di acara Aho- Asa tadi pagi.

"MEMANG KENAPA, HAH?! INI KAN PACAR GUA YANG TERCINTA(?) TERSERAH GUA DONG!?" ucap sang pecinta vanilla milkshake, yang sudah mulai ooc dan gak waras lagi. Apalagi si kuroko berbicara dengan liur nya yang muncrat kesana kesini, sangat amat ooc dan MEN-JI-JI-KAN. "IUH, KURO-CHYIN~ KAMU JYOROK DEH, AUWH" Ucap sang titan ung- ... maksudnya, Murasakibatubara asushi ( bisa asu, bisa sushi /author dibunuh ) yang mulai menunjukkan sifat kebanciannya, walaupun ia masih dalam wujud panda yang ukurannya bisa dibilang "ASTAGAFIRUGHLAHAJIM INI GEDE SEKALI"(/author ditampar karena author orang kristen)

Akashi, dalam bentuk anak singa –tetapi berwarna merah- menyodorkan saputangannya menggunakan ekor(?) nya kepada si titan banci yang sudah basah gak karuan gara gara terkena air liur kuroko. Dan dari kejauhan, kita bisa melihat seekor monyet emas(?) dengan bulumata lancip yang luar biasa panjang yang sedang pundung galau galauan di bawah pohon beringin(?) di ujung taman.

Ya, mari kita lewati saja kerusuhan itu dan beralih ke **_the real business _**yang di **bold**, **_italic_**, dan di **_underline_** karena author sedang kurang kerjaan. Ya, abaikan saja kicauan(?) gak penting tadi. "jadi... ini kita gimana donk, tetcu-kyun~~~" ucap sang tupai merah muda yang sedang memainkan rambut Kuroko, Momoi Satsuki. "..." dan, ternyata si Kuroko tidak menghiraukan ucapan Momoi dan mulai memainkan permainan flappy dog(?). kenapa flappy dog? Karena flappy bird sudah sangat amat terlalu mainstream. Ya, lagi lagi LUPAKAN.

"menurutku, ini kutukan karena aku membawa lucky item yang rusak-nanodayo" ucap midorima yang cinta mati dengan oha asa. "menurutku ini karena aku mulai memakai krim pemutih kulit dari c*ean and cl*ar" ucap si a(h)omine yang mulai garuk garuk p*nt*t (masih dalam bentuk panther tentu saja). " kalian semua memberikan komentar yang tidak berguna. Menurutku, ini terjadi karena kemarin aku mencoba mencongkel mataku dan menggantinya dengan mata yang lain, tetapi aku dihentikan oleh pembantuku,furifuri(?)." ucap sang anak singa ceb-*author ditodong gunting* a-anak singa berwarna crimson red tersebut.

KRIKKRIKKRIK~

Semua anggota bulu warna warni ( minus kuroko dan akashi ) bergidik dan hening seketika setelah mendengar pernyataan akashi. "K-kalau menurut kyuh inyi terjuadi kwarenah kemarin make up ku luntur, jadi mukaku sudah kaya jablay jablay yang gak waras suka nyolek nyolek orang gituh..." sahut si banci yang sekarang mulai memakan(?) lipsticknya(?) karena persediaan maiubo dan snacknya habis. "Bukaaan! Ini pasti karena aku bermimpi bahwa Tetsu-kun melamar ku dengan sebatang gori gori gon bertuliskan "winner"!" sahut si tupai merah muda, Momoi yang mulai fangirl. Dan, semuanya mulai memberikan tatapan sinis yang tertuju kepada momoi (minus kuroko). "ah minna aku juga punya alasan-ssu-"

"minna.. aku punya firasat.."ucap Kuroko. "FIRASAT APA?!" semuanya(minus kuroko) berteriak penuh semangat kepada Kuroko. "a-aku rasa.. aku punya ide mengapa kalian berubah menjadi hewan-hewan-kurang ajar-ini."sahut si manusia(?)yang memainkan happy bird(?) di iphone nya. "beritahu kami, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi, sang emperor mata belang. "sepertinya...ini terjadi karena, kemarin aku menumpahkan milk shake ku yang ber- flavor sushi dicampur caramel dicampur bayam di atas kepala Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun."

...Krik

"kukira kau serius, Tetsuya...dan lagipula aku tidak marah kemarin kok ( inner: karena itu kau Tetsuya,kalau itu orang lain pasti sudah ku-*sensor*)"sahut si bocah singa cebol- *ckris*ckris* maksudku, Akashi yang sudah pundung dibawah pohon beringin di sebelah kise, si monyet emas. "ah, bagaimana kalau kita begini saja ssu-" "bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada Nijimura saja-nodayo ?" sahut si Midorima (author : Kise makin galau di bawah pohon beringin) "ah, itu ide yang bagus, Shintaro!" ucap Akashi dengan mata gemerlapan seperti mata di shoujo manga.

-5 menit kemudian-

"...Kuroko..."

"apa, Nijimura-senpai ?"

"ini...hewan hewan dari kebun binatangnya Haizaki?" tanya si Nijimura (manusia). "bukan, Nijimura-san,dari mana kau berpikir bahwa makhluk makhluk gaje tengik ini berasal dari kebun binatangnya Haizaki-kun ?" sahut Kuroko yang sedari tadi sifat ke-OOC-an nya mulai keluar. "habis, sepertinya muka mereka agak agak oon gitu..sama kaya si abu abu oon (baca : Haizaki)"sahut si Nijiimura yang tidak merasakan aura aura membunuh dari hewan hewan kecil (minus Nijimura) yang unyu unyu (minus a(h)omine) seperti muka Kuroko itu.

-Kuroko menjelaskan kepada Nijimura-

"..jadi...makhluk makhluk ini adalah (B)akashi, A(h)omine, Midorima(ma), Murasaki(Batu)bara, dan Momoi...dan Kise?"ucap sang dewa pelangi,Nijimura Shuuzou. " Kenapa namaku diucapkan dengan penuh keraguan-ssu?!~~" tangis si monyet banci emas. Dan lagi lagi segala macam comberan(?) yang keluar dari mulut si monyet tidak didengarkan oleh Kuroko dkk (+Nijimura). "jadi kau ingin menanyakan hal ini kepadaku?" tanya si Nijimura. Kuroko dan Gom pun mengangguk angguk seperti orang gila di pinggir jalan yang mendengarkan lagu jadul berjudul "cinta s*tu m*l*m" dari radio majiba.

"hm.. apa yang kalian sedang lakukan sebelum berubah menjadi hewan?" tanya nijimura.

"latihan shoot" jawab Midorima si hijau.

"ngasah gunting" jawab si Akashi yang berdarah.

"mem-perfect copy jawaban ulangan Akashi-ssu!" jawab Kise si p*p*s. R.I.P kise ryouta.

"menggali emas di dalam gua (baca : mengupil)" jawab A(h)omine si gelap berhidung belang.(/author dilempar upil)

"pake lipstick,makan snack, pake eye shadow, nata rambut, pake softlens( bukan sofflens untuk basmi nyamuk ya~),pake blush, pake eye liner, dan blablablabla-" lupakan saja ocehan si titan banci ini.

"ah,bukankah kalian.." ucap Kuroko.

"kalian kan sebelum menjadi hewan kan sedang me-"

**-to be continued?-**

**A/N : tada~ bagaimana menurut anda reader(s) saan~~ maaf author lagi cari mati~ cliffhanger ;v *wink*/digebuk massal/ ya btw how do you think minna~ please review fav and follow~ kalau ada alasan ato request bilang yaaaa~ menerima request dengan senang hati ( bilang aja ga ada ide) sebaiknya ini di lanjut aja gak ya? Ato dihapus aja? Review ya~ alright minna, yo-chan permisi dulu mo ke toilet(?) sampai jumpa nanti(?)**

**_-Yo-chan-signin' out~-_**


End file.
